Fair-Weather Celebration
by EnderFriend284
Summary: One of the most important holidays in Mincraftia has come, and Steve wants to spend it as a perfect day with his brother Notch. However, perfect days like this rarely go according to plan, especially when one of your brothers it Herobrine.


**A/N: Hey, Ender here. This is a oneshot about one of the holidays in Minecraftia- Fair-Weather I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Minecraft**

* * *

Steve POV

It was an ordinary day in Mincraftia's Overworld. Squid splashed in shallow ponds, and flocks of sheep baaed in the fields. It was also a day of celebration, for it was the first day of Fair-Weather. Fair-Weather was a week of festivities, which celebrated the end of the stormy seasons. In Minecraftia, all of the different biomes have a season of the year when storms come and bring either rain, snow or clouds of sand. The end of this season is celebrated for it marks the time of year when crops can be planted without being washed away, and animals can once again be allowed to roam in the fields. This year is the first celebration since Herobrine was trapped in the Nether. Due to this, I decided to invite Notch to come and join in with me and my people in the festivities. Usually, I do not dare to invite him, because he and Herobrine always cause fights and other problems when then have to stay anywhere near each other for extended amounts of time. I grabbed a sheet of paper off of the pile, trying not to cause all of the sheets to fall off of the extended piston that served as a table. On the sheet, I wrote "Dear Notch, As you may know, the celebration of Fair-Weather starts today. I was wondering if you would like to attend the festivities with me. I would have invited you in past years, but I feared that with you around, Herobrine would cause no end of trouble. I hope that you will accept my invitation. Sincerely, Steve." As I finished writing, I placed the feather that I had been using to write down onto my table, and examined what I had written as the ink dried. Then I rolled it up and tied it with a bit of string. I then spent the next five minutes searching my room for my spell book, for I had never been very good at remembering spells. I finally found it under my bed, and leafed through it until I found the section about transportation spells. I looked at the things that I needed for the spell, and sighed in relief as I realized, that for once, I actually had all of the ingredients for a spell available in my room.

After I gathered all of the materials, I cast the spell, and watched the paper disappear in a flash of light. Now all that was left to do was wait for Notch to reply. Sighing, I laid down on my bed, hoping that he would not wait too long.

I felt something brush against my fingers. I sat up and looked to see what was there. A gold scroll sat there, glowing faintly. I grabbed it and carefully unwrapped the band that held it closed. Then I began to read it. It said "Dear Steve, I would enjoy spending a day with you, especially if it is a festival day. You will have to tell me about what is traditionally done during the festival, for I know little of the customs of Overworld holidays. Sincerely, Notch." I was thrilled that Notch would be coming. I glanced at the note and noticed a bit of writing below where Notch had signed his name. It said "PS: When yo are ready for me to come, send back this letter and I will be there shortly." I wanted to jump for joy. I had missed my brother while he spent all of his time in the Aether, running things. Out of all of my brothers, he was the one who I had always felt the closest to. Ever since Herobrine and Shadow started working together on their plans, I have had no one around who I could truly talk yo as an equal. Without hesitation, I ran to gather the ingredients that I would need to use another transport spell.

After I gathered the ingredients that I needed and cast the spell, I returned to my room to wait for Notch to show himself.

I did not have to wait for long. After only a few moments, I saw a slight glowing of the air. Then a blinding flash of light filled my room. When the light had cleared and I could see again, I saw Notch sitting atop my table, grinning at me.

"So what fabulous things do you have planed for us to do today" he asked.

"Well" I said "The best part of the Fair-Weather festival is the egg hunt that we have every year. The Crafter children dye the eggs, then I cast a spell that causes them to scatter randomly about the landscape. Then we go and find the."

"Why do you do that?" asked Notch "It does not seem to have a point."

"It is a long story." I said "Basically, the eggs represent good life, and hunting for them shows us that you have to search for the good things in life."

"Oh" said Notch "After you find them, what do you do with them then?"

"Then you do what I find to be the best part of the entire egg hunt. After you find some eggs, you throw them at someone else. Since they are chicken eggs, sometimes when you throw them, a chicken will pop out. In rare cases, more than one chicken will appear. Anyway, if you get hit with an egg that produces a chicken, then you get good luck."

"That sounds like a fun event" said Notch. "However" he said hesitantly, "What if I can not find any eggs."

"Do not worry" I said "There are so many eggs hidden that you can barely walk ten feet without tripping on one."

"Ok" said Notch, looking more confident "How long will it be until the egg hunt begins?"

"It should not be too much longer" I said "When I went out earlier, the kids were dying the eggs. Once they finish, we have to wait until they dry, then we can hide them."

Suddenly, a sharp knocking could be heard. I went over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a messenger. He said "We have received word from the other kingdoms that they are ready for you to cast the spell that scatters the eggs. Likewise, our children have also finished dying the eggs."

"Very well" I said "We shall be there in a few moments."

"We?" asked the messenger "Have you got someone with you?"

"Yes" I said "My brother Notch is here too." The messenger almost fainted when he heard this. "Lord Notch" he said "I am so sorry that I did not notice you there before."

"It is fine" said Notch "It is nice not to have people yelling about how amazing I am. I do not need them to tell me that, I have always known it."

"I will see you at the festival" said the messenger, closing the door.

"We better get going" I said "We would not want to upset the adoring public."

"No" said Notch "we would not want to do that. They can be quite dangerous if you annoy them."

When we reached the center of my kingdom, I went over to where the required ingredients had been left. In front of me was an enormous pile of eggs in various colors. I closed my eyes, and recited the spell. When I opened my eyes, I saw the eggs disappearing in small puffs of mist.

"Wow" said Notch "Where are they all going?"  
"All over the land" I said "Now we get to go find them"

"Do all the eggs in the land scatter" asked Notch, "Or do you have to cast the spell in all of the other kingdoms too?"

"No I am all done with casting spells for the day." I said "Now take this" I handed him a basket, "And come with me. If we do not hurry, the Crafters will get all of the eggs."

Notch followed me out to the farm fields that were located around the kingdom. "Maybe we should split up" I said "That will allow us to find more eggs. I will meet you back here when my basket is full."

"Ok" said Notch. With that, we went our separate ways to search for the hidden eggs.

After about an hour of searching, I had almost completely filled my basket. I decided to start heading back to where I was meeting up with Notch. I figured that I could find the last few eggs that I needed on the way back.

I collected my last egg just before I reached where I was meeting up with Notch. When I got there, Notch was sitting on the ground, examining his eggs, and sorting them into piles based on their color. "Look at all my eggs" he said, smiling. I was surprised at how excited he was by the eggs. This was the happiest that I had seen him in a long time. It must have been more stressful in the Aether than I thought, otherwise such little things would not delight Notch so much.

"You should sort your eggs too" said Notch "Then we can compare how many of each color we got." That was more like the usual Notch. Always competing to be the best, even at the most trivial things. I sat down on the ground alongside Notch , and began to sort my eggs.

After a while, I had finished sorting my eggs, and Notch was examining a few of his eggs. "Huh" said Notch "These eggs are different than the others"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up from the sketch that I had been making in the dust with a stick.

"Just look at them" he said.

"Which ones?" I asked.

" The green ones" said Notch "They have spots. None of the other eggs have any spots."

"I do not know" I said " Maybe they are extra special eggs or something. Anyway, if you do not have any objections, I was thinking that we should start the egg throwing."

"Ok" said Notch "Will the Crafters get mad at me if I throw eggs at you though?"

"No" I said "Usually they do not throw eggs at me because they are afraid that it will offend me. They have a ton of respect for you, and they would not dare to take any action against you. You are someone who they really look up to."

"Awesome" said Notch "In that case, may I start off the egg throwing."

"Be my guest" I said

"I think that I will use the spotted eggs first" said Notch.

"Stop talking and just throw them already." I said.

Notch threw the first of the spotted green eggs. It hit me with only a little force, but it was enough to cause the shell to shatter into thousands of tiny fragments. The shattering of the shell left behind a small, green shrub-like creature with four tiny legs and enormous innocent eyes.

"Mama?" it asked in a high pitched voice.

"What is that?" asked Notch "It is most certainly not a chicken." Then he looked to where I had been standing "Steve where did you go?"

"Up here" I said from where I was perched in the branches of a nearby tree. "That is a baby creeper"

"Those things that Herobrine made that explode?" asked Notch.

"Yep" I said.

"In that case" said Notch "I am going to come up and join you in that tree." He started to walk towards the tree, then abruptly reversed direction as the baby creeper began walking towards him, saying "Mama?" He tripped over something, and this caused hims to fall over, dumping the remainder of the creeper eggs all over the ground around him, where they shattered, causing six more baby creepers to appear. They all looked at him and asked "Mama?" at the same time.

"Help me Steve" said Notch, panic apparent in his voice, "I do not want them to explode me."

"I do not know how I can help you" I said "They would just blow me up along with you."

"Then find someone they will not blow up" yelled Notch.

"The only one who I know of who they will not blow up is Herobrine, and you locked him in the Nether." Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of hysterical laughter, and the sound of something hitting the ground after crashing through several branches. A few moments later, Shadow appeared covered in scratches, still laughing.

"You guys are hilarious" he said, wiping a tear from his eye "Don't you know anything about creepers?"

"Yes" said Notch, trying not to move "They explode when you make them mad"

"When they are grown up" said Shadow "But these are baby creepers. They can not explode, even if you make them furious. If you are not careful though, you are going to make them cry. Then creepers will come from far and wide to find out why baby creepers are in the middle of a Crafter settlement." He went over and picked up the creeper who was sitting at the bottom of my tree, looking up at me with sad eyes. "It is ok little one" he said "Steve is not your mama. I will take you to her later."

He then went over to where Notch was still covered in baby creepers. He said to them "Notch is not your mama. Go wait over by that tree and I will take you to your mama after I am done dealing with these two." The little creepers got up off of Notch and went over to the tree Shadow had pointed to. He then set the creeper he had picked up down with the other creepers. He then grinned up at me "You can come down now Steve. The creepers are not going to get you."

I climbed down the tree. Then I asked Shadow, "How did you know that we would need help."

"Simple" he said, grinning "I was the one who hid the creeper eggs where I was sure that one of you would find them." Notch gave him furious look as he got up from the ground. Shadow saw the look in his eyes, and said "No, before you get mad at me, read this." he pulled a letter out of his pocket, and handed it to Notch. He grabbed it and opened it. Then he quickly read what was written on it and handed it to me without saying a word.

The letter read "Dear Notch and Steve. If you are reading this, then Shadow had successfully pulled off my prank. When I heard that Steve was inviting Notch to the festival, I could not resist setting something up to prove that I still care in my own special way. Also what fun is a party without a good prank. Have a lovely rest of Fair-Weather week. Sincerely, your favorite trickster brother, Herobrine."

"So you set this up to help Herobrine ruin my day with Notch." I said to Shadow "That is not cool."

"Come on" said Shadow "It was pretty funny. And poor Herobrine was all alone on the Nether on one of his favorite holidays. I had to do something to cheer him up."

"Fair enough" I said "I suppose I did not think about how it would effect him"

"I did not know that Fair-Weather was one of Herobrine's favorite holidays." said Notch

"Well you learn a lot about someone when you are not trying to call them out for every little thing" said Shadow. At this statement, Notch looked furious once again, and turned to leave. Before he did so, he looked over his shoulder and said "I will see you later Steve."

"Why does he always do that when I talk to him" asked Shadow."

"I have no idea" I said, while I reached down and picked up the eggs that had been scattered all over the ground. I then put them all in the basket and handed it to shadow. "Can you give that tho Herobrine?" I asked "I would do it myself, but Notch would probably never forgive me."

"OF course" said Shadow, as he turned away, signaling for the creepers to follow him, he asked "Why do you stay with him You could join me and Herobrine."

"I know" I said, sighing "But Notch and Herobrine are not all that different. Notch would feel just as abandoned as Herobrine must have if I left."

"True" said Shadow "Just remember that I will help you to the best of my abilities whenever you need it."

"I will remember that" I said "Do you know why Notch acts the way that he does around you?"

After a moment of silence, Shadow said "I believe so."

"Will you tell me what it is?" I asked.

"No" said Shadow

"Why not" I asked "He is my brother too."

An unhappy look crossed Shadow's face "I would tell you" he said "But it would break your heart." With that, he left, the young creepers trailing behind him. I stood there in shock. What could he possibly know that was so bad he thought simply hearing it would break my heart.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this story. If so, consider leaving a review. You can also review or PM me if you have an idea for a oneshot or short story that you would like to see. I hope to see you all when I next post a story. Goodbye all.**


End file.
